


More Than

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Class Reunions, Dry Humping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: It didn’t take much for them to decide this would be the best idea either of them have ever had while drunk one night. It would show all of Castiel’s old classmates that he’s more than some loser like they painted him out to be when he was a kid. He’d be able to show off his hot boyfriend, brag about his stellar job, and rub it in all of his bully’s faces just how successful his life is to everyone else attending the class reunion. But now, standing just inside the door, hand in hand with his best friend, Dean, Castiel wonders if maybe this idea wasn’t as thought out as they initially planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/gifts).



> This fic and banner and art is for our lovely, lovely friend Saltnhalo!!! Happy birthday to my favorite Australian friend!!! (Yes, we realize we are a day late when it comes to Australian time BUUUUUT Happy American Birthday??) We love you so freaking much and we are all so so freaking glad to have you in our lives! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> The banner is by lovely [@NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart) and the art on chapter two is from our wonderful [@Foxy](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com). <3

It didn’t take much for them to decide this would be the best idea either of them have ever had while drunk one night. It would show all of Castiel’s old classmates that he’s more than some loser like they painted him out to be when he was a kid. He’d be able to show off his hot boyfriend, brag about his stellar job, and rub it in all of his bully’s faces just how successful his life is to everyone else attending the class reunion. But now, standing just inside the door, hand in hand with his best friend, Dean, Castiel wonders if maybe this idea wasn’t as thought out as they initially planned.

“Hey.” Dean’s voice breaks him out of his inner panic. The hand holding his squeezes, passing on some reassurance. “It’s gonna be fine, Cas. We pretend to be madly in love for the night and then go back home tomorrow. No big deal.”

But that’s where Dean is wrong because there’s no pretending for Castiel tonight. He truly is in love with his best friend, has been for years now. But for now he’s gotta pretend this is a regular occurance, that Dean truly returns his feelings. He puts a smile on his face when he turns back to Dean. “You’re right. Let’s go check in to the hotel and then find the conference room.”

After quickly checking in, they follow the receptionist’s directions to the conference room. Castiel takes a deep breath before pushing through the doors. It’s a blast from the fucking past. The conference room is large and cleared of any conference tables or chairs. Replacing those things is streamers, a dance floor, tall, round tables, and everywhere he looks, there’s decorations that mimic their senior prom which had a theme of ‘under the sea’. 

“You’re kidding,” Dean deadpans from beside him and Castiel can’t hold back a snort. “What the fuck am I getting myself into, Cas.”

“Welcome to my senior prom,” Castiel murmurs, pulling them towards the registration table. 

“Castiel,” the woman at the table greets with surprised eyes. She’s dressed in full mermaid cosplay, complete with a seashell bra and fake tale. He gives Dean a stern look before he can make any comments to the poor woman trying to do her job. “I’m so glad you could make it.” Then her eyes turn over to Dean. “Is this your friend?”

Dean plays the doting boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist. “I’m his boyfriend,” he declares, placing a kiss to Castiel temple before turning back to the woman, who Castiel admittedly doesn’t remember at all. She quickly signs them in and hands out their name tags. 

“So,” Castiel whispers as they make their way towards the makeshift bar in the corner. “There’s only a few people you need to know about. First, there’s Meg. She was my high school best friend. She was one of the only people who saw me as more than the awkward smart kid and I saw past her emo style and fuck off attitude.”

“I know Meg, Cas,” Dean says, bumping his elbow into Castiel’s ribs. “I’ve met her before and I know about all the shit you two used to get into. She was the one to introduce you to the wonders of weed.” Dean chuckles. “I remember her telling me about the first time she ever gave you pot brownies without you realizing they were more than just chocolatey deliciousness.”

“We agreed not to speak about that again, Dean.”

“Hmm,” Dean hums, a glint in his green eyes that Castiel has come to realize it means he’s going to get into some trouble sometimes tonight. “I don’t remember ever agreeing to that, buddy.” Then he opens his blazer, showing Castiel the inside breast pocket. “And I also may have brought something just in case we needed to take the edge off tonight.”

Castiel tugs the pocket open, staring at the plastic baggie with his mouth wide open. “You did not.”

Dean just shrugs and tugs Castiel to stand at the bar. “What do you want, Cas?”

“I’ll just take whatever you’re drinking.”

Dean orders them both a bottle of beer. Before they can walk away to mingle, someone wraps Castiel into a giant hug. Whoever it is, they have a large, round belly. 

“Castiel! Oh my goodness! It’s so, so great to see you again!”

Oh god. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. He hides his grimace as he pulls back to look at Daphne. “Hello, Daphne.”

Castiel looks over at Dean, giving him a look of panic before turning back to Daphne. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be here tonight but Bart and I were both hoping.”

“Oh?” 

“Bart!” she screams behind her, starting both Castiel and Dean. “Get over here! The other member of our triad is here!”

Dean squeezes Castiel’s hip, where its been planted since getting their beers. Castiel is momentarily distracted by the heat radiating from Dean’s hand. He looks over and realizes their almost nose to nose and this close, he can see each of Dean’s adorable little freckles that line his nose and cheeks. 

“Castiel,” Bart’s cold voice pulls him back to the present. “Daphne was hoping we would see you here.”

“Oh Castiel,” Daphne gushes. “We’ve missed having you around so much. Isn’t it time you got over your silly hangups and just came back to us?”

Castiel stares completely dumbfounded. What in the hell is going on with these two? “Well, I really hope he doesn’t,” Dean says, a friendly smile on his face. “I wouldn’t give up this man for a million dollars. He’s the best man I’ve ever been with.”

“Aww,” Daphne says, hand over her heart as she hangs on every word Dean says. “That’s so sweet. We used to be a trouple in high school but then Castiel went off to college and forgot all about us,” she says with a roll of her eyes that Castiel has to force himself not to imitate. “Bart and I got married right out of high school and as you can see,” she gestures towards her very pregnant belly, “we didn’t waste any time starting a family. This here will be our sixth.”

“Congratulations,” Dean says, a giant grin on his face. 

“Yes. Congratulations. I’m very happy for the two of you.” There’s some awkward silence where they all look at each other until Dean clears his throat. 

“Well, we’ll just be going now. Cas still has many people for me to meet.”

“Yes, of course,” Bart says, face as stoic as ever. “It was a pleasure to see you again. If you’re ever in the area please look us up, Castiel.”

Castiel nods and leads Dean in the opposite direction, murmuring under his breath, “not on your life.” 

Dean lets out a full belly laugh and Castiel jams his elbow into Dean’s side. “Was that one of the people you were going to tell me about?”

Castiel take a deep breath before answering. “Those two are-“ Cas shakes his head, helpless to describe them. “I was not part of their triad or whatever they’re talking about. I never even hung out with them in high school yet they always told people the three of us were together.” Castiel takes a deep drink from his beer. “And furthermore I am gay. So I’m not really sure how I was supposed to be in a relationship with a woman at all.” Dean’s face begins turning red as he tries to contain his laughing. “It’s not funny, Dean!”

Dean lets his laugh out, laughing until tears fill his eyes and Castiel can’t help but think his best friend is beautiful like this. Carefree and breathtaking. Dean’s hand falls against his shoulder, pulling Castiel against his side. “Never change, buddy.” He kisses Castiel’s temple and Cas’ heart rate speeds up, wondering why he can’t have this all the time. “If I would have known I’d be getting this level of blackmail on you, I probably wouldn’t have made you buy me all that whiskey as payment.”

Castiel’s about to reply when someone steps in front of them. “Hello, Castiel.” 

Castiel resists the urge to roll his eyes as Zachariah stares down at him, the same air of superiority lacing his voice. But then Castiel really looks at his old classmate and he smiles. Zach looks like his years haven’t treated him the best. 

Squeezing Dean around the waist, Castiel says, “Zachariah.” 

“So,” Zachariah says, taking a sip of his drink. “How have you been, Castiel?”

Before Castiel can respond, Dean begins to speak. “Cas is doing really well for himself.” Dean pets switches his hold on Castiel so he can place his palm against Castiel’s chest. “He’s a teacher at the university of Kansas, molding young minds and making a true difference. He’s also been published many times. I’m so proud of him.” Dean punctuates his declaration with a kiss to Cas’ cheek. He knows this is just for show but something inside Castiel’s chest aches with longing. 

“Hmm,” Zachariah humms. “And who would you be?”

“This is Dean Winchester, my boyfriend,” Castiel says, wrapping his arm around Dean. His hand runs up and down Dean’s back, loving how he’s allowed to touch his friend like this. 

“And what is it that you do?”

Dean answers, “I’m a mechanic.”

“Oh. That makes sense. Castiel’s always been known for spending time with rift rafts.” Castiel actually rolls his eyes this time because fuck Zachariah and his judgemental attitude and outdated vocabulary. He’s about to tell him to fuck off until Dean butts in. 

“You misunderstand me. I own my business. I restore older cars. I’ve become such a big name that I have a backlog of celebrities that want me to work for them. It’s getting to the point that I have to turn big names away just because I don’t have the time to do it. You’ve probably even heard of me. ‘Winchester Restoration’ ring any bells?” 

“I’m so proud of the work you do, Dean,” Castiel whispers as surprise and recognition flit across Zachariah’s face. Feeling bold, he leans over and kisses Dean’s temple. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I’ve been up to?”

“Nope,” Castiel says, pulling Dean away towards the dance floor. “I really don’t care. My boyfriend and I are going to have this dance.”

They throw their bottles into the recycle bin on the way to the dance floor, giggling like school kids all the way there. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him tight against his body. 

“That was awesome,” Dean whispers, a giant smile on his face. “You were awesome, Cas.”

Castiel can feel his face flush but he ducks his head down, leaning his face against Dean’s shoulder. “It was nothing. I never would have been able to do any of this without you. I was never good enough but you remind me that I don’t have to live up to their standards.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Dean says, his hands moving from Cas’ hips to his lower back, pulling them even closer together. “You’re so fucking strong, Cas. You could do anything.” They’re chest to chest, groin to groin. Castiel’s pulse speeds up, feeling the heat of Dean’s body against his own. He’s dreamed about moments like this for so long and he’s content to just stay here, swaying back and forth in Dean’s arms all night. The decorations are awful, they’re dancing to some stupid ‘The Little Mermaid’ soundtrack, surrounded by people he doesn’t care about but that all falls away until all Castiel can focus on is the two of them.

Castiel shakes his head where it lays against Dean’s chest. “Maybe with you by my side,” he murmurs. Dean’s arms tighten around him.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://tinypic.com/?ref=311v334)

_ Dean pulls Cas into his lap, loving the feel of his weight against him. He runs his hands up Cas’ sides, watching as Cas’ skin prickles with goosebumps.  _

_ “You’re so fucking beautiful, Cas,” Dean murmurs as his eyes take in the expanse of Cas’ torso.  _

_ Castiel blushes, looking adorably shy for someone who’s hard dick is currently rubbing against Dean’s stomach. Dean’s transfixed, watching that hard appendage wipe precome all over his belly all the while Cas moans.  _

_ “Dean. I want you. Please,” Cas begs.  _

_ Dean’s hips piston up, rubbing against Cas’ ass. It feels so fucking good, getting to be with Cas like this, getting to touch him. His cock throbs as he continues to rut against Cas, both of them groaning in pleasure.  _

_ “Kiss me,” Dean murmurs, pulling Cas down by the back of the neck until their lips are locked. Dean opens his mouth, letting Cas’ tongue inside and groaning at the feeling. This feels so fucking good, so fucking right.  _

_ “Dean,” Cas whispers against Dean’s lips. Dean moves, kissing along Cas’ shoulder and neck. “Dean,” Cas says louder.  _

“Dean,” Cas’ voice comes from his left, pulling him from his dream. His hips are moving on their own, rubbing against Cas’ thigh which is thrown over Dean’s hips. Dean’s entire left side is warm with the feel of Cas beside him. “Dean.”

Dean finally opens his eyes, at the same time he wills his hips to stop moving. Cas’ eyes are still closed for a moment before opening wide, staring over at Dean. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispers, gripping Cas’ thigh when Cas tries to move away. That hand slowly slides higher until it rests right on Cas’ hip. 

They came back to their room after the reunion. They drunkenly threw their clothes away, leaving themselves in their boxers which Dean tried to ignore but damn, Cas looks cute in those plain white boxers he prefers. They somehow ended up with a room with only one bed but it wouldn’t be the first time they shared. It is the first time they’ve gone to sleep on seperate sides and woke up tangled together. 

Castiel’s blue eyes look at him, questions flitting over his face. Dean clears his throat. “Cas.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispers but Dean stops that right away. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Dean says before pushing his hips up, rubbing his hard cock against Cas’ thigh again. A little moan leaves Cas’ throat and Dean can feel his cock jerk where it’s pressed against the left side of Dean’s hip. 

Dean’s about to move again but Cas’ hand on his chest stops him. “Is this a one time thing?”

Dean licks his lips. He takes a deep breath, finding as much courage as he can and hoping this isn’t some hangover or sleep induced trance. “No. I want this to be an every single morning thing.”

Cas’ sharp intake of breath causes Dean to open his eyes. “Yes. I want that too Dean. I want us to be more.”

“Fuck, Cas. Yes. I want that too. I have more than friendly feelings for you. I want all of you all the time.”

Cas leans over, kissing Dean for the first time and it’s so much different than the dream kiss. This one is soft, closed lipped, and perfect. It makes Dean’s chest ache with how long he’s been missing this. 

A happy sigh leaves Cas when they pull back, both grinning at each other. His hand moves down Dean’s torso until his fingers are at the top of his waistband. Cas stops to play with Dean’s boxers. 

“These boxers are so sexy, Dean. It killed me watching you undress last night and find you in these little things.”

“I love your classic white boxers too,” Dean murmurs, adjusting them so they’re both on their sides facing each other. “They look so fucking innocent,” he says, beginning to rub their groins together while petting along Cas’ side.

“Dean,” Cas groans, tilting his head up towards the ceiling, giving Dean the perfect opportunity to duck down and latch his lips against Cas’ throat. Possessiveness racing through his veins as he begins to nibble a hickey into the side of Cas’ neck. Marking Cas as his, taken. “Fuck, yes.”

Cas’ hands scramble for Dean’s boxers, trying to pull them down. He struggles for a moment with shaky hands before huffing in irritation. “Take those stupid tight things off. Wanna feel you against me.”

Dean shimmies out of his boxers as Cas does the same. “You weren’t complaining about them a second ago.”

“That’s because they showed off your dick print. Now they’re just in the way.”

Dean huffs as he flips over to his left side, gasping in surprise as his hips collide with Cas’ ass. He swings his arm around Cas’ chest, pulling until his chest is against Cas’ back. This feels right like it’s never been with any of Dean’s previous partners and he startles when he realizes he never loved them like he loves Cas. 

Cas lifts his right leg up, shimmying until Dean’s dick fits between his thighs before lowing said thigh, leaving a tight channel for Dean to thrust again. He’s so turned on that his precome slicks the way. Without the proper supplies this will have to do for their first time and Dean’s surprised to realize he doesn’t mind. Having Cas against his body like this is more than perfect. 

“Dean,” Cas groans, tilting his hips back, silently begging Dean for more. 

“This feels so good, Cas. I’m not gonna last very long.”

Dean’s hand finds Cas’ nipple, plucking the hard nub until Cas is moaning, writhing against Dean. Dean nibbles against Cas’ shoulder, loving how responsive Castiel is to every single thing Dean does to his body. He can’t wait to do this again, and again, and again. Learning every single thing that make this man tick, learning to play his body in just the right ways.

Dean’s balls draw up tight as lighting shoots down his spine. His hand moves down, stroking Cas’ erection in time with his thrusts. “Say it,” Dean begs, voice husky, hoping Cas knows what he wants. 

Of course he does. Castiel whimpers before whispering, “I love you.”

“Say it again, Cas.”

“Dean. I love you!” It’s said with such conviction that it throws Dean over the edge. He covers Cas’ thighs and balls with his hot cum just as Cas cries out, finding his own release as well. Dean thrusts a few more times, enjoying the aftershocks, all the while murmuring how much he loves Cas too. Once they’re both spent and oversensitive, Dean slumps down against the bed. 

“Eww,” Cas whispers, nose wrinkled in the most adorable way. Dean can’t help it, he lets out a deep, joyous belly laugh. 

“Sorry. It was good in the moment but damn does that get messy.”

Cas turns over, straddling Dean’s thighs, wiping Dean’s cum all over Dean’s thighs. “Guess we’ll just have to take a shower together to get cleaned up.”

Dean raises his brow. “Or we could shower together to get dirty again.”

Cas leans down, kissing Dean’s lips. “I like your ideas.”


End file.
